PK Files
Intro Step 1 First of all you need to make an engine Guide on how to make your engine If you have downloaded a repack an plan to use the engine that came with the repack, just skip step 1. Step 2 Next you need to set yourself up to edit pk files. First of all we will get the latest server protection (KoSp/Cp) Downloaded, your repack may have come with this but in most cases it would be an older version. Ok I have also added a MD5 File Checker within the zip you will need this later :) So you downloaded the file 'Protect.rar' unzip it to a folder on your desktop an open: Copy all files within the folder 'client' to your repack or own client (over right when asked), now do the same with the folder 'server' but paste the files within the repack or own server folder where you see your main server exe (over right when asked). make a new folder within your server folder called 'PK Files' then open an make 2 more new folders one called 'Sword' the other called 'Encrypted' Now copy the 'KalOnline Advanced PK Editor.exe' and 'config.properties' to the 'PK Files' folder. Now you need the sword pk files, if you using a repack you can find them in the repack thread, If you are running your own clean server you can just use the client pk files (Dont let the client update). Now copy both 'Config.pk' and 'E.pk' to the sword folder you just made. Get the pk password, again if repack this will be supplied an if clean just use JKSYEHAB#9052 an if you made your own engine you can use your own pk password. Open config.properties with notepad from the folder 'PK Files' it should look like this: # KalOnline Advanced PK EditorOption # # # Serial number to get access to the modules of the Extended or Premium Edition # Serial = xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx # # Put's the default pk password in the input password box # DefaultPKPassword = your_pass Change 'your_pass' to the pk password you are using then save an close. Step 3 Next you need to make your pk files. Ok this part is tricky cos the sword pk files use the pk password used by the last owners an you need to change it to your pk password. If you are using a repack an plan NOT to change the password you can skip to step 3a. Open KalOnline Advanced PK Editor.exe at the top click on 'open/*.pk (swordcrypt)' an you will get a popup explorer, at the bottom click the drop down an change it to 'config.pk' then move to your 'server/PK files/sword/' an open config.pk you will get a popup asking for the pk password. It will have your password in already but you need to change it to the password that the pk used before I.E. the repack password or the default one, then open the pk file. If done right you should be able to read the dat files. Dont edit anything! @ top click 'file/Create as..' then click 'config.pk (swordcrypt)' an you will get a new explorer popup it should be in the 'Sword' folder already an if not move back to that folder, highlight 'config.pk' an delete then save the pk file as config.pk again you will get a popup asking for the password to use, but this time it will show the password you pasted to open it. You need to highlight that password an remove it an put your own in then save. This will create a new sword config.pk using your own pk password, Now do the same thing but with e.pk Step 4 Open KalOnline Advanced PK Editor.exe at the top click on 'open/*.pk (swordcrypt)' an you will get a popup explorer, at the bottom click the drop down an change it to 'config.pk' then move to your 'server/PK files/sword/' an open config.pk you will get a popup asking for the pk password, It will have your password in already so click ok. If done right you should be able to read the dat files, double click on config.pk in the editor an all the dat files will drop down. Now at the bottom double click on 'xlate-e.dat' it will look something like this: ; ; Server List ; (serverlist ( name "High Rate Server 1") ( IP "453.875.456.342") ( PORT "4565") (config "debug") (servernumber 1)) (serverlist ( name "Low Rate Server 2") ( IP "653.985.45.324") ( PORT "4575") (config "debug") (servernumber 2)) Change the server list to whatever you need.. local IP would be '127.0.0.1' an ISP IP you can find here also check the server port an change if needed. Now click on a different dat an the editor will ask if you wish to save xlate-e.dat just click yes or ok. Now @ top click 'file/save as..' you want to make 2 copies one swordcrypt an the other kocp encrypted so then first make the sword so click 'config.pk (swordcrypt)' a popup explorer will open in the sword folder so just save it here an click ok to the next popup password box (the password should be yours). Now to the save again but click 'config.pk (Exclusive Crypt)' an save it to the Encrypted folder as config.pk then close the editor. Now you need to make an encrypted e.pk so open the editor again an open e.pk in the sword folder (If you have followed step 3 good the e.pk will use your own pk password) Click ok on the password popup an the e.pk should open. Just to make sure all is good double click on e.pk within the editor an all the dats will drop down, so just double click on any random dat to see if you can read it, if not you need to follow step 3 again but using the e.pk file :) Now @ top click 'file/save as..' then click 'config.pk (Exclusive Crypt)' an save it to your 'Encrypted' folder. You should now have 4 pk files all using your chosen password. 2 in the Sword folder and 2 in the Encrypted folder, the sword folder is to be used to update or edit your pk files an you Should always update these as you go. Now copy the pk files from the Encrypted folder to your client then run the client to test, If you have done right the client should run an list the servers you added. If you get NULL NULL this is a config error an i suggest you go through this guide again. If your game runs an hangs at the login screen an dont show anything apart from the background this is an e.pk error an i suggest you go through this guide again.